


sweet dreams

by military_bluebells



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Wet Dream, soft!Brad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/military_bluebells/pseuds/military_bluebells
Summary: Ray was blissfully quiet, a nice change if you asked Brad.
Relationships: Brad Colbert/Ray Person
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	sweet dreams

**Author's Note:**

> TW: slightly dub-con since Ray's asleep in the beginning

Ray was blissfully quiet, a nice change if you asked Brad. 

The sheets were twisted around his waist, leaving his legs and shirtless chest bare where he was splayed on his back across his side of the bed. He almost looked cute with his jaw slack, breathing through an open mouth. 

Brad smiled to himself, turning back to his laptop. He couldn’t bring himself to leave the bed for a run: it was rare to have a peaceful morning. Brad decided to enjoy it while he could, responding to a couple of e-mails and scouring through specs for the piece of shit Ray called a car. 

Ray huffed and Brad looked over at him. He twisted a little, rubbing his head into his pillow like a cat but his eyes didn’t so much as flutter. Brad turned back to the specs, glancing over the engine and exhaust: Ray’s car made an atrocious noise whenever it started, which Ray insisted was normal, but Brad knew fucking wasn’t. 

Ray hummed, squirming a little, his hips shifting under the covers. Brad quirked an eyebrow as Ray made another sound, a little louder, and watched with amusement as Ray’s mouth dropped open and he started panting, his hips twitching in aborted thrusts. 

“Fuck.” Ray half moaned; one hand twisted in the sheets. His hips buckled again, and his head tipped back. Brad smiled softly, reaching a hand out to trace the shell of Ray’s ear. Ray twitched, leaning into the touch, his eyes still closed. Brad huffed a laugh but decided to indulge him, running his fingers into Ray's soft brown strands, long enough to get a grip on. He scratched Ray’s scalp and Ray mewled, arching his back. 

“Shit, Brad.” He breathed, tilting his head further into Brad’s hand. Brad smirked, moving his laptop to the bedside table with his free hand before leaning down to kiss Ray’s jaw. Ray moaned wantonly, baring his neck; his eyes twitched but didn’t open. 

Brad traced the furthest black star lightly with his thumb, trailing down to brush Ray’s nipple. “Fuck.” Ray moaned quietly, arching against the bed. His skin was starting to shine in the sunlight; it tasted vaguely salty as Brad trailed open mouthed kisses down his neck. His hand slipped down from Ray’s nipple to the flat planes of his stomach, over the just noticeable bumps of his ribs to his hipbone. Ray hummed, head moving left to right, gulping in breaths. 

Brad was surprised he hadn’t woken up yet: Ray was usually a light sleeper. 

He thumbed Ray’s hip bone, that jutted out sharply, briefly before slipping his hand under the sheets to pet the smooth skin on the inside of Ray’s thigh. 

“Hmm,” Ray’s eyes twitched, and Brad paused, waiting to see if those dark brown irises would appear. They didn’t. He carried on his path, tracing circles up the inside of Ray’s thigh until he hit the bottom of Ray’s balls. He diverted his attention, brushing his fingertips up away from where Ray was bulging from under the sheets, hard and probably aching. 

Brad sucked the skin over Ray’s pulse gently, with only a trace of teeth. Ray’s breath hitched and his hips jerked, his left leg almost hitting Brad in the dick. Brad shifted his hips back cautiously. 

“Brad?” Ray groaned. Brad’s flicked his eyes up to where Ray’s were fluttering open. He grinned against Ray’s collarbone and sat up, leaving his hand on Ray’s hip. 

“Yes?” He replied. Ray hummed, blinking into consciousness. Brad'd admit that it was cute. He watched the focus come into Ray’s eyes and suppressed a smirk. 

Ray blinked again, “What’s…” he slurred, still half asleep. 

Brad huffed a laugh, leaning down to kiss the corner of Ray’s mouth. Ray hummed, leaning up. Brad indulged him, slotting their mouths together. Ray stayed pliant under his mouth and Brad decided to reward him, cupping the back of Ray’s head to better angle the kiss. Ray moaned when Brad sucked on his tongue and Brad heard the sheets rustle. 

“Shh, I've got you.” Brad whispered, breaking the kiss. Ray huffed but relaxed back into the bed. 

“You better.” The threat was empty and mostly for show, but Brad bared his teeth anyway, pulling his hand away. 

“Wait no, come back!” Ray whined. 

Brad huffed a laugh, saying huskily, “Use your fucking manners, if you were taught any in your sad excuse for a whiskey tango pre-school.” 

Ray rolled his eyes, “Please.” 

Brad tweaked Ray’s left nipple roughly, eliciting a hoarse moan, “Nicely.” 

“Please…” Ray breathed, arching his back . 

“Good boy.” Brad grinned. Ray snorted but it turned into a moan as Brad fitted his mouth to Ray’s nipple, gripping Ray’s hip with one hand. He planted his thigh in between Ray’s legs, against the bulge under the sheets, giving him something to grind on. Ray’s hand found Brad's head and Brad let him palm it: his hair was too short for Ray to grip. 

“Brad.” Ray moaned, urging against the nape of Brad’s head. Brad pulled his mouth back and let himself be dragged into another heated kiss. Ray’s tongue swept into Brad’s mouth the moment their lips touched, and Brad found himself leaning on Ray, mind blanking as Ray attempted to suck the life out of him. 

He started to grind against Brad, his thighs locking around Brad’s, nudging against Brad’s dick. He groaned deep in his throat and ground back. 

“This fucking sheet.” Ray muttered, tugging at it. Brad hummed, helping Ray move it as he latched onto the junction between Ray’s neck and shoulder, sucking a bruise there. 

“Finally,” Ray said, as the sheet fell off the side of the bed. Brad huffed a laugh, grinning into Ray’s neck as he reached to cup Ray gently. His cock was fully hard and leaking just a little, the head dark red. Brad stared down at his hand as he traced his fingers along the underside of Ray’s cock. 

It twitched and Ray moaned, legs shifting restlessly. Brad chuckled, wrapping his hand around the base. 

“Think you can be still for me?” Brad asked softly. Ray bit his lip, nodding his head and his leg stilled. Brad hummed, nipping at Ray’s neck, stretching out to grab a tube of lube from the nightstand. “Good. Let me take care of you.” 

He spread some on his hand and wrapped it around Ray’s cock to pump him slowly, watching with amusement as Ray fought with himself to keep still. He pressed his thumb under the head, twisting his wrist. 

“Fuck Brad!” Ray’s hand twitched in the sheets but stayed where they were. 

Brad rewarded him, tilting Ray’s jaw to bring him into a deep kiss. Ray sighed, leaning into him. Brad didn’t try to keep up with Ray's pace, just let he do as he pleased as Brad jerked him off. Ray’s breath hitched, hip buckling just a little, mouth dropping open against Brad’s. 

“Come on,” Ray whined, his hips twitching up. Brad slowed his hand and grinned at the frustrated noise Ray made. He leant down, pressing a kiss to Ray’s throat, speeding his hand back up. Ray moaned, baring his neck as he threw his head back. He looked close with his cheeks flushed and eyes closed. Brad shifted, levelling himself with Ray to curl his arm under Ray’s head. He pushed the strands sticking to Ray’s forehead back as Ray’s eyes blinked open, unfocused, the brown only a thin ring around his pupil. 

Brad twisted his wrist suddenly and Ray’s eyes closed again, panting open-mouthed. 

“Motherfucker.” Ray gasped, along with some other things Brad didn’t catch. Ray’s orgasm took Brad a little by surprise: it was sudden, Ray was tensing one second and the next Brad could feel cum covering his hand. He slowed his hand as Ray twitched and shivered through his aftershocks, panting through an open mouth. 

“Fuck, Brad.” Ray mumbled, head lolling towards him. Brad smiled, pressing his nose into Ray’s temple. 

Ray turned to him, saying lazily, “You’re so fucking gay homes, big gay Brad. I bet you own fucking rainbow board shorts.” While Ray was always loose limbed after coming, his mouth barely paused. Brad's cock throbbed but he stayed still, savouring the quiet calm. 

“Rudy bought me them.” Brad responded blankly, fixing some of Ray's sweaty strands, not that they were ever tidy. 

Ray laughed, “That fruity motherfucker.” He paused, whipping his head back at Brad, “Wait you have a pair, like for real?” 

Brad blinked, “They were a sign of support from our fellow marines, I thought it would be rude to sell them.” 

Ray’s eyes widened, a grinned spreading across his face. Brad covered Ray’s mouth before he could say anything. Ray grimaced for half a second before licking a wet stripe through his own cum. Brad rose an eyebrow and pulled his hand away from Ray’s mouth, wiping in on the sheets. 

“I thought you had OCD.” Ray commented. 

Brad rolled his eyes, “You have the line share off all the mental conditions in this house.” 

“Oooh, talk dictionary to me baby.” Ray crooned, relaxing back into the sheets, grinning up at Brad. Brad sighed and kissed Ray, before rolling off the bed. “Hey, where’re you going?” 

“I want to jack off in peace.” 

“That’s bullshit!” Ray called as Brad walked into the bathroom, pushing his sleeping shorts off, “you need my manly, dulcet Midwestern tone for your porn soundtrack.” 

Brad huffed a laugh, calling back, “Then come and supply them.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Credit: https://otpprompts.tumblr.com/tagged/NSFW/page/2  
> Imagine your previously established OTP/3 is laying in bed together when Person A starts to squirm and pant in their sleep. Soon it becomes apparent that Person A is having a wet dream. What do Person B (and/or C) do?


End file.
